narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nisshō van Astrea
Rebirth Skill System Nisshō is an S-Rank Shinobi. S-Rank *Due to the attributes granted by the experiments performed on him, Nisshō has the ability to regenerate from almost any injury that don't involve his Brain. This Healing Factor allows him to survive near fatal attacks on his person, by utilizing a mixture of his Yin] and Yang natures. These allow him to bypass the limit on cellular growth and regrow tissues and organs by using his chakra to clone living cells and tissues from the remainder rather than causing cells to grow at an accelerated rate. This while useful also drains his chakra reserves quite significantly and if over done could kill him. This regeneration also affords him some immunity to poisons and toxins, which damage his body and nervous system. A-Rank *'Shikotsumyaku': His gift and curse, Nisshō has access to the Shikotsumyaku and as a result is a tank when it comes to close range hand to hand combat. When used he typically will sprout claws from his fingers, or single blades from his palms. He often increases the density of his bones internally, preventing his opponents attacks physical attacks from harming him, however he is also slowed down considerably when he does so. When mixed with Chakra Flow, he is able to freeze or ignite those he comes into contact with using his temperature modulation skill. *'Sharingan': Nisshō's Sharingan, despite being only in its mid-stage is quite unique as he is able to use it in the same manner as its evolved state. While being highly proficient in the usage of the Fire Release, he is also able to use his eyes to modulate the ambient temperature of substances and in conjunction with his Water Release use it to create Ice. This is done by rapidly heating the water into vapor and then rapidly cooling it to make snow. His usage of Genjutsu is also fearsome, as he is able to negate the effects of any used against him, while also triggering them with a mere glance. His Genjutsu skills are overshadowed however by those who hold a preference for them such as users of Tsukuyomi as well as those who are specialist in the craft. *'Fire Release': Nisshō has a high aptitude for the use of Fire, in the forms of Temperature Modulation, and over all intensity. He is known for his signature Blue Fire, akin to that used by the Tailed Beast Matatabi. His usage of these blue flames is accented by his advanced nature and shape manipulation, allowing him to use his fire to overpower weaker flame based attacks. He however cannot overpower specialized Fire techniques such as his clans Amaterasu, or flames coming from beings such as Matatabi, or Son Gokū's Lava Release. B-Rank *'Temperature Modulation': As a unique skill possessed only by Nisshō, he is able to actively modulate temperature, namely of Water in order to use it in a variety of ways. Using his Fire Release, he is able to modulate the ambient temperature of the water and control its state at will by adding or removing heat and energy. This is used namely when he utilizes his Ice Release without the presence of preexisting snow. While he doesn't have the ability to make Ice from just his chakra, he is adept at using the nature as an extension of his Water Release. C-Rank *'Combat Prowess' Having tempered his body in the frozen north following his escape, Nisshō is a well oiled fighter, having skill in both Taijutsu and Nintaijutsu. Due to the extreme training he was put through both pre and post escape, he has a love for battle and strives to be the best. In combat, he is known as a monster, using his skills as a hunter to take down his opponents, however this is dependent on his mental state and as a result he could be reduced to a power-driven animal. D-Rank *'Sensory Perception' Weaknesses *Nisshō, while quite skilled in combat, still falls victim to human limitations and as a result can be defeated if one drags out the battle. For a shinobi of his skill level, drawn out battles could turn in his favor but he has to be conscious of how much damage he has sustained, and how much chakra he has expended due to the limits of his regeneration. He would rather retreat than die, however if he loses control, it could prove to be fatal if caused to "run-out" of chakra, energy or even blood. *Another weakness he possesses is in the form of a virus he was given by Asura Uzumaki. This virus is used to hinder his regeneration, by actively attacking his cells, causing him to passively regenerate and use up his chakra. While in normal cases this is manageable in combat it hinders him as he is constantly healing from multiple different sources and as a result is using up far more chakra than needed. The virus also causes him to have a form of respiratory infection which is affecting his lungs, causing him to cough up blood. Blaze Release The Amaterasu and it's manipulation are two different abilities. You ignite Amaterasu with left (not right, unless it is for Nisshou's case), and you manipulate them with the right eye. Tis was proven by Cee as he stated it during the Five Kage attack. Anyway, since Nisshou has Amaterasu in the right eye (again, should be left), and Yata-thing genjutsu in his left, he doesn't have access to use Kagutsuchi. It's one ability per eye. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 15:35, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Considering that it was the reverse for Itachi (who was confirmed to have Blaze Release), and Itachi had Amaterasu (Right Eye), Tsukuyomi (Left Eye), Susanoo (Both eyes) and Blaze Release (Unknown but most likely left eye), it's not entirely one ability per eye. --[[User:Nisshou|'''The Thirteenth Doctor]] (''Fantastic-Allons-y-Geronimo'') 15:48, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Itachi having blaze release on the mother site is not because he has the ability to manipulate them. Theyre classifying blaze release as black flames, regardless of whether or not the person can manipulate them. What was previously referred to as "Blaze Release" is now foreseen as "Kagutsuchi". So yes, Kagutsuchi is an eye technique. Each Mangekyo can only have a single eye power, which is not debatable as it's confirmed in the series itself. Additionally, I do not think the fanon technique you are introducing would be possible to use, unless you got rid of one of the other eye techniques first. In conclusion: Only one technique per eye.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:05, November 21, 2014 (UTC)